My little Angel
by The Deathstalker
Summary: Hanya denganmu, walau dengan perbedaan usia yang terlampau jauh. Aku bahagia... Mencintaimu adalah suatu kenyamanan. Sakura, malaikat kecilku. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Discalaimer : Om MK**

**This story is absolutely mine**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : Typo, OOC**

Summary : Hanya denganmu, walau dengan perbedaan usia yang terlampau jauh. Aku bahagia...

Mencintaimu adalah suatu kenyamanan.

Sakura, malaikat kecilku.

The Deathstalker

.

.

Present

My Little Angel

_Kriiiiiiing_

"Emmmh"

Ah..

Jam sialan, selalu merusak pagi hariku. Terpaksa aku membuka mataku untuk mematikannya agar tidak terus menerus menimbulkan bunyi bising yang mengganggu itu.

Aku mengucek mataku yang tadinya agak buram, menoleh ke arah samping kiriku dan mataku langsung tersuguhkan pemandangan indah dari seorang malaikat kecilku, tangan besarku terulur mengelus rambut halusnya, dia memang selalu indah walau dengan penampilan yang acak-acakan seperti pagi hari ini.

Aku tersenyum, saat melihat kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka menampakkan manik giok yang membuatku terpesona dari pertama aku melihatnya.

"Sudah bangun pemalas?" Tanyaku sambil menarik hidung mungilnya.

"Engmmh... Sasuke-kun." Entah dia sudah sadar sepenuhnya atau tidak, dia malah kembali memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku. Dasar manja.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanyanya pelan dengan suara seraknya.

"Jam setengah sembilan." Jawabku sambil mengelus surai pinknya lagi.

"Apa? kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" Cepat-cepat dia bangkit dari dadaku dan memandangku dengan raut wajah panik.

"Sasuke-kun, aku belum menyiapkan sarapan dan keperluanmu ke kantor." Dia mencoba untuk turun dari ranjang namun pergerakannya berhenti karena aku menarik tangannya untuk terjatuh lagi di pelukanku.

"Aku libur hari ini, lagipula apa kau tidak lelah karena semalam hm?" Tanyaku lembut, membelai punggung halusnya yang terbuka.

"Aku kan hanya ingin melayani suami dengan baik." Jawabnya menggembungkan pipi cemberut, membuatku terkekeh pelan.

"Menuruti suami di ranjang juga termasuk pelayanan yang baik, Sakura." Ucapku asal membuatnya merona.

"Dasar! setiap malam kan aku selalu menurutimu." Ucapnya sambil mencubit perutku, membuatku meringis pelan.

"Aw.. haha iya-iya maaf tuan putri." Ucapku bercanda dengan mimik wajah memohon.

"Aku mandi dulu." Ucapnya sembari melepaskan pelukanku, melilit tubuhnya dengan selimut dan menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya, rasanya masih enggan berajak dari tempatku, aku termenung melihat langit-langit kamar. Tiga tahun hidup bersama Sakura membuat hidupku nyaman, tidak ada yang bisa membuatku nyaman selain bersamanya. Telah banyak yang kita lewati untuk sampai pada tahap ini.

Ingatanku melayang saat aku mati-matian meminta restu pada keluarga Haruno.

Saat aku datang melamar Sakura, mereka menolakku.

"_Demi tuhan, Uchiha Sasuke. Anakku masih belia."_

"_Dan aku sudah memiliki perjanjian dengan keluarga Sabaku untuk menikahkan Sakura dengan salah seorang anak mereka."_

Begitulah yang diucapkan kepala keluarga Haruno saat aku datang ke rumahnya. Aku tau orang mungkin akan berpikir aku gila karena melamar seorang gadis belia yang bahkan masih duduk di kelas tiga SMP. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan gejolak yang kurasakan ini, selama dua puluh tujuh tahun aku hidup aku tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana seorang wanita mengacaukan pikiranku, membuat jantungku berdebar sedemikian nikmatnya. Bahkan, aku mengira dulu aku adalah seorang gay yang tidak bisa mencintai seorang wanita.

Tapi pemikiran bodohku itu terbantahkan saat seorang gadis remaja membuatku jatuh hati saat pertama kali bertemu, yaitu saat aku dan dia terjebak di sebuah lift dan terkunci didalam sana selama kurang lebih 5 jam, saat itu dia ketakutan karena lampu didalam lift padam, aku mencoba menenangkannya, memeluknya sampai petugas pemadam kebakaran datang menyelamatkan kami berdua. Aku merasa aneh, sebelumnya bahkan aku tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini, memeluk gadis dengan nyaman, membelai rambutnya untuk menenangkannya.

Dia gadis yang sangat cantik, Sakuraku dia sungguh luar biasa. Maka setelah peristiwa itu, aku selalu mengirim mata-mata untuk mengetahui segala aktivitasnya, idiot memang. Tapi... aku pikir inilah yang bisa kulakukan, hanya dengan melihat wajahnya lewat layar persegi ini sudah membuatku tersenyum bahagia.

Dua bulan hanya memperhatikannya dari jauh, maka ku putuskan untuk menemuinya.

Berkenalan secara resmi, mengobrol dan membuat janji untuk bertemu kembali.

Sampai pada tahap aku menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada Sakura, awalnya dia sempat ragu dengan perbedaan usia kami yang terlampau jauh, tapi aku menyakinkannya bahwa aku sungguh-sungguh mencintainya.

Dan dia menerimaku.

Aku mulai mengetahui kebiasaan anehnya, dia suka menghisap hidungku. Aku bahkan sempat sesak napas karena dia menghisapnya terlalu bernafsu.

Mengingat semua itu membuatku terkekeh lagi.

Sakura malaikat kecilku yang lucu.

Aku membawa Sakura kabur dan menikahinya disebuah pulau yang jauh dari Konoha, aku membawanya ke Oto, aku berbisnis disalah satu anak cabang Uchiha disana sedangkan Sakura, aku menyuruhnya untuk _home schooling_, aku tidak tahan melihat istriku digoda pria diluar sana.

Sakura, istri yang baik. Walau dengan umurnya yang masih empat belas tahun dia mampu mengurus rumah tangga dengan baik, bahkan kami sudah melakukan hubungan badan walau dengan usia nya yang terbilang sangat muda. Aku tidak bisa tahan hanya dengan melihatnya saja. Walau kami rutin bercinta, aku menyuruhnya untuk mengkonsumsi obat anti hamil. Ku pikir dia belum siap untuk mengandung di usianya sekarang. Sungguh naif kalau aku berkata tidak ingin memiliki bayi, sebenarnya aku sudah sangat ingin memperoleh bayi darinya, melihat Uchiha-Uchiha kecil berlarian dirumah ini, menemaninya yang kesepian jikalau aku bekerja.

"Haaaah... memikirkan semua ini malah membuatku ingin memiliki bayi." Gumamku tanpa sadar.

Ceklek

Suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka membuatku memalingkan wajahku ke arah wanita yang kini sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Dia memang sangat mempesona, dia bahkan lebih cantik daripada Sakura yang tiga tahun lalu mencuri hatiku. Kaki mungilnya berjalan mendekat, mendudukkan diri di pinggir ranjang.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Hanya mengingat perjalanan hidup kita tiga tahun terakhir." Gumamku pelan.

"Kau semakin keriput." Ucapnya sambil terkekeh mengelus mesra pipiku.

"Mmmm... dan kau semakin sexy." Ucapku seraya menariknya lagi kedalam pelukanku.

"Jangan menggodaku." Rajuknya.

"Aku tidak sedang menggodamu, Saki. Lihat! Bagian tubuhmu mulai membesar." Ucapku tak ayal membuatnya merona.

"Dasar mesum!" Ucapnya membuatku terkekeh.

"Sakura?" Panggilku pelan.

"Hm." Gumamnya seadanya.

"Apa kau tidak menyesal menikah denganku?" Tanyaku.

"Kau ini bicara apa? mana mungkin aku menyesal." Jawabnya menatap mataku lekat-lekat.

"Aku sudah menghancurkan kehidupan remajamu." Ucapku pelan.

Sakura menggeleng "Tak apa, asal denganmu aku bahagia." Jawabannya membuat hatiku membuncah.

"Walau berpisah... dengan... keluargamu?" Tanyaku hati-hati.

Dia terdiam, hanya membelai dadaku.

"Ya." Jawabnya mantab. Walau suasana setelahnya menjadi agak canggung.

"Bagaimana belajarmu?" Tanyaku untuk memperbaiki suasana.

"Apa kau lupa kalau aku sudah melaksanakan ujian? Tinggal menunggu Ijazah... Sepertinya suamiku kurang memperhatikan istrinya ya?" Ucapnya dengan nada mencibir, membuatku tersadar.

"Maaf, aku terlalu sibuk." Ucapku menyesal.

"Hmm.. tak apa." Jawabnya maklum.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Aku mendengar gumamanmu... tentang bayi.. tadi." Ucapnya ragu.

"Aaa.. Sakura, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Sssst! Sasuke-kun biarkan aku melanjutkan ucapanku." Katanya sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibirku.

"Aku pikir... ini sudah saatnya untukku menyempurnakan tugas sebagai seorang istri. Aku ingin mengandung benihmu... disini." Ucapnya sembari menuntun tanganku diatas perut ratanya.

"Aku siap menjadi seorang ibu untuk bayi-bayi kita nanti." Ucapnya tersenyum manis.

Aku hanya terdiam tak bisa berkata apa-apa, memandang manik hijaunya yang berbinar.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Eh? Aaa iya Sakura?"

"Maukah kau menanam benihmu padaku?" Tanyanya sungguh-sungguh.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanyaku mengelus pipinya, menatapnya lekat-lekat mencoba untuk menemukan satu titik keyakinan dimatanya.

"Em." Angguknya mantab.

Kami terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Bisakah... aku membuatnya sekarang?" Tanyaku.

"Sekarang? Apa kau tidak lapar? Aku belum memasak apapun untukmu pagi ini." Jawabnya gusar.

"Tak apa. aku sedang ingin dirimu pagi ini." Ucapku sambil mengecup kecil bibir merahnya.

"Hmmm...Baiklah.. Apapun untukmu, suamiku." Ucapnya dengan wajah merona yang sungguh cantik.

Sakura, malaikat kecilku yang sangat kucintai.

.

.

.

_Saat cinta memanggilmu, apapun keadaanmu semua akan terasa nyaman._

_Tak peduli rupamu, tak peduli usiamu, tak peduli sifatmu._

_Hanya bersamamu aku bahagia, my little angel._

**THE END**

**A/A**

**Ini aku membuat cerita dengan rating aman, tanpa lemon atau lime.. hanya hal2 berblushing... Apa ini aman ditaroh di Rate T?**

**Kalau tidak tolong beritahu sayaaaaa!**

**Ah, ini juga Sasuke POV .. Sebenernya agak ragu soalnya aku gak tau gimana pemikiran seorang laki-laki itu seperti apa.. tapi yah, modal nekat aja dah.. :3**

**Ini cerita Rate T satu2nya di akun ini, selebihnya Rate M... mwehehehe**

**Berhubung saya mau tobat, saya mao jadi author aman syaja...**

**Cukup!**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dibandingkan karya2 author lain.**

**Mind to RnR?**

**The Deathstalker**


	2. Warrior prince

Summary : Hanya denganmu, walau dengan perbedaan usia yang terlampau jauh. Aku bahagia...

Mencintaimu adalah suatu kenyamanan.

Sasuke-kun, my warrior prince.

**Discalaimer : Om MK**

**This story is absolutely mine**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : Typo, OOC**

.

.

.

.

.

"_Jadilah kekasihku! Ah bukan, kau harus menjadi kekasihku!"_

_Perintah mutlak yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut seorang pria dewasa tampan dihadapanku ini membuatku melongo._

_Oh, siapapun tolong aku..._

_Aku gadis kecil polos yang tidak tau bagaimana cara membalas perasaan orang lain._

"_Sakura?"_

"_Eh? Ya?" _

_Kami-sama... tolong ambil nyawaku sekarang...aku terus menjerit dalam hati_

"_Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku detik ini juga!"_

"_Maaf, paman.. sepertinya kau terlalu giat mengurus pekerjaanmu, kau demam ya? Hehe.." Aku tertawa kikuk, bagaimana tidak... dia tetap diam menatapku tajam. Aku mengambil gelas yang berisi jus alpukat dan menyesapnya sedikit, berharap dengan begitu aku bisa menetralisir debar jantungku yang semakin menggila ini. Aku kembali menatapnya._

"_Haha berhenti menatapku seperti itu, paman. Bercandamu keterlaluan haha.." _

_LAGI_

_Aku hanya bisa tertawa hambar, menatap gelisah benda apapun disekitar kedai ini asal jangan matanya yang masih menatapku tajam itu._

"_Sakura, aku serius!" Ucapnya menggenggam tanganku lembut._

_Aku semakin berdebar, jujur aku memiliki ketertarikan dengan pria ini, tapi yang membuatku ragu adalah usia kita terpaut terlalu jauh. Dia lebih seperti pamanku daripada seorang kekasih._

_Oh.. tuhan.._

_Dia meremas tanganku._

_Aku menutup mataku erat-erat._

_Bingung. Tentu._

_Tapi aku menyukai pria dewasa ini. pria yang menenangkanku saat terkurung di lift karena pobhiaku. Pria asing yang pertama kali kupeluk selain ayahku tentunya._

_Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa menjalani sebuah hubungan dengannya?_

_._

"_Sakura, jadilah kekasihku atau-"_

"_YA"_

_Kami-sama..._

_Apa aku baru saja mengatakan ya?_

"_Paman, aku-"_

_**Cup**_

"_kyaaaa." _

_Aku segera menutup bibirku, seraya menengok ke arah sekitar kedai minuman yang untungnya lumayan sepi. Aku menghela napas lega, aku tidak mau di cap sebagai gadis cabe-cabean yang mau saja dicium ditempat umum oleh om-om._

"_Paman ka-"_

"_Sssst.. berhenti memanggilku paman, panggil aku Sasuke-kun-kun." Perintahnya._

_Aku mendengus sebal, orang ini seperti biasa._

_TIDAK BISA DIBANTAH._

"_Um."_

The Deathstalker

.

.

Present

.

My Little Angel

.

.

.

Sungguh pagi yang cerah dengan langit biru yang tak berawan, apalagi jika ditemani orang yang kita cintai. Begitulah hariku sekarang, walau beberapa menit lagi aku akan kembali sendirian karena orang yang kucintai akan segera pergi.

"Kau akan pulang cepat kan sayang?" Tanyaku sembari memasang dasi dan merapikan kemeja suamiku yang tampan ini.

"Hn, aku tidak janji." Jawabnya datar.

"Jangan terlalu sibuk, aku tidak mau kau sakit." Ucapku seraya memeluk dirinya.

"Tak apa, asal kau yang merawat." Aku tersenyum mendengar gombalannya, aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku dan mencium aroma maskulin Sasuke-kun. Aaa~h entah kenapa aku jadi tidak ingin lepas darinya.

"Hey, tumben sekali kau manja begini?" Tanyanya lembut menatapku penasaran.

"Hmm? Aku tidak manja." Jawabku asal, memeluknya lebih erat lagi.

"Sakura, apa kau mau membuat suamimu yang keren ini terlambat bekerja?" Tanyanya dengan wajah sok tampan membuatku terkikik sendiri.

"Dasar kepedean." Cibirku sembari melepas pelukan.

"Aku pergi dulu, jangan macam-macam dirumah." Ucapnya tegas.

Haaaah... Seperti biasa, selalu memaksa.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun, kecuali menyiram bunga dan menonton tv, suamiku." Ucapku sebal.

"Anak pintar."

Dia mengacak rambut pink ku dan mendaratkan kecupan ringan dikeningku.

"Hati-hati.. jangan macam-macam dikantor." Kataku menirukan gayanya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun, kecuali menandatangani berkas dan presentasi." Jawabnya juga menirukan gaya bicaraku membuatku terkekeh geli.

Sasuke-kun segera menghampiri mobil lamborgini yang telah terparkir di halaman rumah kami, baru setelah mobilnya keluar halaman, aku kembali ke dalam rumah.

Hmm... aku jadi bingung akan melakukan apa hari ini, sekolahku sudah selesai, membersihkan rumah sudah, aaa.. mungkin belajar memasak masakan Eropa akan menyenangkan, segera aku mengubah arah jalanku menuju dapur. Baru tiga kali melangkah, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan perutku. Ah, sungguh.. rasanya seperti ingin-

"Hoooeekkk"

-muntah.

.

.

.

Brukk

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku di ranjang, rasanya sanngat lemas.

Entah kenapa perasaanku jadi tak karuan, bahkan air mataku ikut merembes keluar.

Tanganku bergetar memegang benda kecil yang membuatku sedemikian tak berdayanya.

"Positif." Gumamku.

"Sasuke-kun, kita akan memiliki bayi." Ucapku lagi tak dapat membendung rasa bahagiaku.

Tanganku terulur mengelus permukaan perutku yang masih datar. Tak dapat ku pungkiri, aku bahagia, sangat bahagia. Didalam sini ada sebuah kehidupan, perpaduan cinta antara diriku dan Sasuke-kun.

"Ibu bahagia bisa memilikimu." Ucapku tulus.

Aku sampai tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan rumah ini akan dipenuhi celotehin Uchiha-Uchiha kecil nanti. Sebentar lagi aku dan Sasuke-kun akan menjadi ayah dan ibu.

Ayah dan ibu ya?

Aku rindu mereka, ayah dan ibu.

Bagaimana kabarnya?

Ah, memikirkan ini malah membuatku menangis sedih. Haha..

Mungkin suatu saat aku akan menemui mereka. Ya, suatu saat..

Ayah dan ibu, maaf...

.

.

.

"_Tadaima.._"

"Sakura?"

"Oh, Sasuke-kun sudah pulang? Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam." Aku langsung melakukan kewajiban rutinku, melepas jas dan membawakan tas, setelah itu barulah aku menggiring Sasuke-kun ke meja makan.

"Hn? Apa kau yang memasak ini semua?" Tanyanya heran melihat yang tersaji didepannya adalah makanan Eropa semua.

"Hehe... Iya dong." Ucapku bangga.

"Istri pintar." Katanya membuatku tersenyum senang.

Aku segera mengambilkan makanan untuknya dan duduk dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak makan, Sakura?" Tanyanya lembut.

Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Sasu-kun, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kusampaikan."

"Hn?" Hanya gumaman tak jelas karena mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan.

"Aku-aku hamil Sasuke-kun." Ucapku pelan sambil menunduk.

"Hn?" Gumaman itu lagi, dia mulai menyebalkan.

"Aku hamil." Ucapku seraya melihat lurus kearahnya.

"Uhuk.. apa? benarkah itu, Sakura?" Tanyanya beruntun.

Oh Tuhan, mungkin suamiku sudah mulai mengalami gangguan pendengaran karena bertambahnya usia.

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Sakura, Sakura, trimakasih.. trimakasih.." Dia menghampiriku, memelukku, menciumi wajahku, dan mengucapkan terimakasih berkali-kali.

Membuatku menangis terharu. Aku bahagia melihat senyumnya yang sebagahia ini.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun.. kita kan memiliki bayi." Ucapku membalas pelukannya.

"Ya, aku akan menjadi seorang ayah, haha..." Ucapnya melepas pelukanku dan berlutut menghadap perutku.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat bahagia memilikimu, membuatmu mengandung anakku." Sasuke-kun menatapku penuh damba, dia memandangku penuh cinta. Sungguh.. tidak ada suatu apapun yang dapat melukiskan kebahagiaan kami.

"Hey, jagoan? Bagaimana keadaanmu diperut ibu? Pasti sempit sekali ya?" Aku hanya bisa menahan tawa meihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke menjadi kurang waras seperti ini.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm.."

"Bisakah kau mengijinkanku menemui orang tuaku?" Tanyaku ragu.

"Hn."

"Bagaimana?" Aku masih memandangnya dengan hati yang was-was.

"Kita akan memberitahu mereka kalau sebentar lagi mereka akan punya cucu." Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum bahagiaku mendengar jawabannya.

"Terimakasih.." Ucapku tulus, memeluknya erat. Dialah pangeranku, _my warrior prince_.

Seorang yang dingin, tapi aku tahu bahwa aku bisa bertahan hidup dengannya karena adanya cinta dalam hatinya. Aku sangat mencintainya.

Kini, nanti, dan selamanya.

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Maaf kalau cerita saya abal gini, aku merasa tulisanku semakin hari semakin gak beres. Efek menjelang UNAS.. hahaha

masih aja mampir di ffn.

Okelah... yang penting utangku udah lunas.

Mind to RnR?


End file.
